Pearls of a Different Color
by sweetkitten
Summary: Imagine you go to bed and when you wake up you are in a different century. What happened and whats this thing going on with Jack Sparrow?
1. Waking Up Confused

Pearls of a Different Color

Summary: Imagine you go to bed but you wake up in a different century as well as in a different body. You have some question on your mind. What happened? Who and where are you? Most importantly, why are you so drawn towards the pirate who insists you call him Captain Jack Sparrow?

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any part of the Disney movie, Pirates of the Caribbean, although I really wouldn't mind owning a certain handsome pirate and an almost equally gorgeous blacksmith. 

Author's Note: Words written in italics are thoughts.

Chapter One

Waking Up Confused

It was very late at night and you were sitting at your vanity, looking at your reflection in the mirror. You had always been an old fashioned girl at heart, you were used to your mother brushing your hair one-hundred strokes before you went to bed. It was a tradition that had started when you were very little, so without thinking you pick up your brush and begin brushing your hair.

Once you've begun you wish that you'd turned on your radio so you lean over to flip the switch on before you continue to brush your hair.

The first song that comes on makes you smile. All your friends and family wondered why you enjoyed listening to her music so much but since you were living in your own apartment you decided to turn up the volume and belt out the lyrics yourself. Before you knew it you were dancing in the middle of your room singing Britney Spears and Madonna's song, Me Against the Music, into your hairbrush. You attempted to sing the sultry lines of Madonna while looking at your reflection in the mirror again.

Hey Britney, you say you want to lose control,

Come over here, I've got something to show you.

Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul,

If you think your so hot, better show me what you got.

Once you finished singing you started laughing. You knew that you weren't that good of a singer and it made you laugh to imagine yourself being such a diva. You decide that you've brushed your hair enough so you drop the hairbrush and move into the bathroom to brush your teeth.

Once you've finished, you move back into your bedroom and turn off your radio and instead turn on your alarm. Next you flipped off the light switch and you slide into bed and pull up the covers.

You awoke the next morning to a noise that was not at all like the music that usually played when your alarm went off. You looked up and noticed that you couldn't actually tell if it was morning or not due to the curtains hanging around your bed. Wait a moment, I don't have any curtains hanging around my bed! Next thing you know, the curtains were pulled back a bright sunlight filtered through the nearby window and it shone straight into your eyes.

"Good morning Miss Watson, how are ye?" a young woman, dressed like a serving maid from the eighteenth century, asked you.

"Um, what's going on? Where am I? Is someone trying to play a joke on me or what?" you ask.

"I figure ye'd be asking such questions Miss. Master Turner found ye last night on the doorstep and it's a good thing he did because ye were found unconscious. It's also very lucky that Miss Elizabeth knew ye were coming to stay or else I don't know what would have happened the ye, Miss Rhiana. Ye don't mind if I call ye that, do ye?" the maid asked timidly.

"Yeah, whatever you want," you responded. Oh my, is this woman crazy? What is she wearing, why is she talking like that, and why does she think I'm this Rhiana woman?

"Thank ye Miss Rhiana," the maid said happily, pulling a dress out of the closet near the foot of the bed.

You see the big, poufy skirted dress and you can't help but speak out. "Am I going to have to wear that? Um, what's your name?" you ask in a very confused voice.

"Considering that ye didn't arrive with a trunk of clothes we assumed that it had gotten lost. Miss Elizabeth has graciously loaned you this dress, which is a good think considering the state of your outfit. By the way, my name is Jacqueline," the girl said.

You stand up and look down to see what it was that you were wearing because through all the confusion of the morning you had forgotten what you had put on. What is she talking about? I almost always wear tight sweat pants and a tank top to bed, guess it is not considered "proper" here. 

"Miss, your dress? You are to join Master William, Miss Elizabeth, and their friend Captain Jack Sparrow," the maid (whom you've decided to call Jacqui from now on if she allowed you) told you with a shudder as she said the last name. "Now come over here and tell me if this dress is to your liking."

You walked up and actually looked at the gown, which from far away had looked horribly like your old bed sheets. Once you got close you realized that the ugly material was just covering the dress, the dress itself was actually quite beautiful. It was a deep ruby red color and it had a low dip in the front that you suspected would show just the right amount of cleavage without being trashy. The sleeves were gathered at the elbow and they flared out away from the gather, you figured it would drape elegantly down your arm.

You were already completely hypnotized by the gown even before you had felt the material. You reached out and touched it and you fell even more in love with it, it was made of the softest silk in the world.

"Oh my," you said, looking at Jacqui, "why would Elizabeth loan me a dress like this? If it was mine, I would wear it every chance I could get!"

"Actually Miss, there's this unusual belief here in Port Royal that a married woman shouldn't wear such, um, colors that entrance the men. They say the only woman who should wear such colors should only be trying to ensnare a husband. Of course Miss Elizabeth doesn't listen to such talk and she still wears the dress but she felt that you'd like it," Jacqui said, smiling.

"Okay, now how do I get into this?" you ask, holding the beautiful but bulky dress in front of you.

Jacqui giggled, "That's the point of a maid, Miss. You need help to get into the dress, every girl does. Now please take of your bedclothes."

You feel slightly awkward but you do as she tells you. From her sincerity and from what you've read about the past (which you now assume that you are in) you figure that this was common.

Jacqui slipped an article of clothing over your head and you look down to see a full skirt and a very stiff top in a matching light pink color. As Jacqui laces up the back of your top you realize that the article of clothing must be a corset. Before you notice it the beautiful red gown is being placed on your body as well.

While Jacqui is in the process of getting you clothed, you decide to ask her some of the easier questions that are on your mind.

"Who is this Jack Sparrow that you spoke of? It doesn't sound like you like him very much. By the way, may I call you Jacqui?" you asked, attempting to sound as proper as you could, after all you were(apparently) a woman of high class.

"It's obvious that ye are related to Miss Elizabeth fore she asked me the exact same question when I first arrived here. Now about that Jack Sparrow, whom will most likely tell ye to call him Captain Jack Sparrow, is a pirate. At first I couldn't believe that the quite handsome man was a horrible, disgusting pirate, he had actually looked nice and clean when I saw him. He'll never change his ways though," Jacqui said. "Now let's get your hair done."

When you sat down for Jacqui to do your hair you watched and realized that she mush have been doing hair for a very long time. In moments you had a gorgeous up-do with long, spiraled tendrils hanging down in various places. As you looked at your hair in the mirror, Jacqui disappeared but she came back moments later carrying a pair of shoes, a pair of earrings, and a necklace.

You were grateful when you noticed the shoes were not heeled. They were flat, ballet-like slippers. The necklace and earrings were both gold, the necklace was made of a very fine chain with a dangling ruby and the earrings matched it.

You stared at it all in amazement before you smile and gratefully accept it. You slip on the shoes and put on the jewelry and then you stand up and look at your reflection in the floor length mirror on the closet door.

"The jewelry is a gift from Captain Jack Sparrow. When he arrived here late last night, which was the only reason Master Turner found you last night, he had a rather large bag of jewels with him. He told us that he and his crew had recently acquired them if you understand my meaning. He said we could all look through it and take what we want. I wasn't going to because I really don't like the thought of wearing stolen jewelry but when I saw that you had no jewels I figured I'd try and find some that match your outfit," Jacqui said, smiling.

A bell rang and Jacqui looked at you. "Time for your day on the town," and she led you out of your room and down the grand staircase leading towards the front room.

You look down from the top of the stairs and you look down and see three people standing there. You see an elegantly dressed lady who you assume is Elizabeth, talking to a man with black pants and a white button-up shirt with billowing sleeves. Considering the closeness you figured the man was William (who you believed must be Elizabeth's husband because of what Jacqui had said.)

The other man wore almost the exact same thing as William, except that he wore a black vest he wore over his white shirt. He also had beads in his hair and beard, which made you assume he was Jack because that seemed like something a pirate might wear.

You quickly looked back down at the stairs because you feared you'd trip. At a word from Jacqui you looked back up to find Jack staring straight at you. I didn't think a pirate could be that handsome. With that thought you fell down the stairs.

  
  


Note from SweetKitten: Please review, I'd really like to know how you guys feel about this. Feel free to tell me if you wish for anything specific to happen, I'll see if I can work it in. Everyone have a nice New Year and I'll post more as soon as I can! 


	2. Going Shopping

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

A/N: I'm not entirely sure what the layout of a town like Port Royal would actually look like but I'll try to make it seem like it's in the right time period.

Chapter Two

Shopping

Since you were about six stairs from the bottom of the staircase you figured you'd end up on the floor. Surprisingly enough you never even hit one of the steps, instead you landed in the arms of what you noticed was a very nice bodied and muscular chested man.

"Are ye okay, luv?" the dark haired pirate asked you as you looked up and into his face.

"Um, well, yeah, okay, I'm fine," you stammered. You didn't know why but you couldn't look away from his kohl rimmed, chocolate brown eyes.

"Good," Jack said, straightening you up and removing his hands from your shoulders (where he'd put them when he'd asked you if you were okay, before they had been around your waist.) You were grateful for him saving you but you were also glad that he hadn't noticed you blushing (as you know you had been.)

"Hello Rhiana, so good to see you again. William, Jack, this is my cousin Rhiana," Elizabeth said, introducing you to the two men.

Figuring you may as well be as polite as you can. You gave a slight curtsy and said, "good morning, gentlemen."

As William took your hand and politely gave it a kiss at the same time you hear Jack talking to Elizabeth. "See, she thinks I'm a gentleman," Jack said proudly, giving Elizabeth a mean look.

"Yes, except for the fact that she doesn't know you well enough," Elizabeth said, returning his look.

"Let's get going," William said and he ushered Elizabeth out the door.

"Ladies first," Jack said, bowing you out the door in front of you.

You walk down the lane to the carriage waiting out front. Since you were following both Will and Elizabeth you noticed that Will was carrying a wicker basket. Before you could ask him about it he was already inside the carriage, having already helped Elizabeth step inside. You were close to the carriage yourself and you were wondering how you were going to get inside. It wasn't that the step to get inside was up to high, it was that you knew your skirt was to big for you to get your leg up that high without having to hold onto something, all that dress material was heavy. Before you had to much time to worry about it a hand appeared in front of you and slightly to your right.

You turn and give Jack a gracious smile before you place your hand into his. He helps you up and you sit yourself in the seat across from Will and Elizabeth. A few seconds later Jack steps into the carriage and sits down beside you.

"Rhiana, I thought that we could go shopping this morning since you don't have any clothes with you. Afterwards we can meet up with Jack and Will for a picnic on the bluff. I suppose you guys can spend a morning together and not get into to much trouble," Elizabeth said, first speaking to you and the Jack and Will.

Your eyes get wide. But I don't have any money with me. For some reason you never spoke the thought out loud maybe because you felt to weird to say it, after all you were apparently a woman of high class and they should have lots of money.

"Trouble, me get into trouble? I would never, after I am an honest and trustworthy pirate," Jack said, acting offended.

"An honest and trustworthy pirate? You have got to be kidding me," you say, rolling your eyes. Then you realize that may not have been an entirely appropriate thing to say.

For a second everyone was silent and you were inwardly cringing, afraid that your comment was worse than you had originally thought. You let out a breath that you hadn't even realized that you had been holding when Will and Elizabeth starting laughing. You chanced a look at Jack and he gave you an exaggeratedly depressed look that you knew at once was fake.

The carriage halted and you knew at once that Jack hadn't been offended at all. As he had when you had gotten on he offered you his hand so that you could get down safely.

"Thank you, for all of your help today," you say, looking at him and realizing that you hadn't thanked him for any of the things he had helped you with.

"Let's go," Elizabeth said, and you walked away with her.

You walked down the street for awhile before she ushered you into a shop. You figured buying clothes in this century wouldn't be a lot different then buying them in the twenty-first, but when you walked inside there wasn't anything for you to try on. A woman, wearing a dress very similar to Jacqui's, came up and talked to Elizabeth before walking up to you with a measuring tape. Next thing you know she uses it to measure around your waist, around your bust, the length of your arms, and almost every other part of your body that would be covered by a dress. She wrote it all down and then she walked away.

You turned and looked at Elizabeth. "I didn't tell you earlier but I don't have any money with me."

Elizabeth gave you a concerned look. "I wondered if it was all in your trunk, apparently it was. That's fine though, because I can pay for it," she says and she walks away before you can protest.

The woman comes back out of the back room with armfuls of fabric and color swatches, as well as dress designs. Elizabeth walks back over, "Pick out at least three designs and colors."

Twenty minutes later you walk out. You had done what Elizabeth had told you to do, you had picked out three dress designs and three colors, with Elizabeth's help of course. You are told your order will be done in about a week.

"Let's go meet the men," Elizabeth says happily, leading you out of town.


	3. Picnic With a View

Disclaimer: As always, I still don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, not that I wouldn't take it if someone offered it to me.

A/N: Please enjoy! Special thanks to all my reviewers!

Chapter Three

A Picnic With a View

Once you and Elizabeth walk out of town you wonder where exactly you're headed. You looked around and noticed that the land here was more meadowy, the grass looked soft and it was a healthy shade of green, and there were various colors of flowers everywhere. You figured that was a usual thing considering that it was Spring.

"We're almost there, Rhiana," Elizabeth said, following a trail up a hill. You look off to one side and you see a flat, stony area. This place also contained various stone steps and arches. It was on a rather high peak that overlooked the ocean.

Elizabeth leads you up the rest of the path, which ended at a flat topped, grassy area adjacent to the stony one you had seen earlier. When you reached the top you saw that the men were already there and the picnic blanket was spread out beneath them.

While Elizabeth sits down beside Will you walk towards the far side of the flat topped area there sitting on. You walk cautiously because you can see the ocean in plain view and you know that at any given moment the ground beneath you could disappear suddenly.

You stop before you can even see the edge, after all you would rather be safe then sorry. "Be careful luv," Jack says, walking up behind you.

"Yeah, I figured it wouldn't be a very good idea to go falling over the edge," you say sarcastically.

"I believe that's common around here luv. I suggest ye don't try, I don't think me and me hair could handle it again," Jack said, staring out at the water and playing with the beads and trinkets in his hair.

"What do you mean?" you ask, staring out at the water yourself.

"Last time I was here, about two years ago, I jumped off that peak there," he said pointing to the stone cliff you had looked at earlier, "I had to get away from the Commodore, the stupid eunuch. Then before that I had to rescue William's bonny lass when she fell."

"What's all that got to do with your hair?" you asked.

"The salt water and the sudden drop tangles me beads," he answered, giving you a gold toothed smile.

You give him a side ways glance, trying to figure out if he was telling you the truth. Is he really that concerned about his hair? Weird man.

"Time to eat," Elizabeth said, calling you and Jack to the picnic and the blanket.

You sit down and end up between Jack and Elizabeth. You look around you and see the largest amount of food you had ever seen set out for only four people. You saw various types of both fruits and vegetables, as well as biscuits, bread, chicken, and two different types of pie. William hands you a plate and you begin to pick up food items that you enjoy eating.

You had completely and totally ignored what everyone had been saying because you were to engrossed with your own thoughts. About ten minutes after you had sat down the topic of conversation turned to you.

"Rhiana, do you have any idea how you got here without your trunk and in such unusual clothes?" Elizabeth asks you. When you don't respond she repeats your name and waves her hand in front of your face. Once she has your attention she repeats her question.

You suppose this may be the time to tell the truth. "I have something t tell you."

  
  


Sorry so short. Thanks to all my readers, unfortunately there will be short delays in my posting. Christmas vacation ends today and I have to go back to school. It sucks because exams are coming up soon so I will have loads of homework and studying to do. I'll post as fast as I can.  
  



	4. Does the Truth Hurt?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except for my idea and my own character Rhiana. If I did own Pirates of the Caribbean then I would most likely not be sitting here at my computer and typing my stories for free.

A/N: Special thank's to those of you who have reviewed and thank's to those of you who haven't. Apparently at least some of you like this story. Please read, enjoy, and review!

Chapter Four

Does the Truth Hurt?

After you announced that you had something to tell them, Jack, Elizabeth, and William all looked up at you expectantly. You should have realized that they would've looked at you, but the idea hadn't occurred to you due to the fact that you didn't even like to think about being in the center of attention. You had a very bad experience explaining a story in front of one of your middle school classes.

"Well, I'm not sure if you guys are going to believe me." Oh crap, now they definitely won't believe me, why did I start with that line? "Um, the reason that I didn't have anything with me because I wasn't supposed to be here in the first place," you stop because Will, Jack, and Elizabeth are all looking at you like you're crazy.

"What are you talking about? Of course you're supposed to be here. My father told me that you were going to arrive, your parents told him that you were going to be staying here while they traveled to France for your father's business," Elizabeth explained with a confused look on her face.

"No, you guys don't understand. I'm not from around here, I not only live miles away I also live in a place decades away from Port Royal now," you say.

"What do ye mean luv?" Jack asked you. To your amazement he didn't sound as though he thought you were crazy. It actually sounded as though he believed you.

"What year is it?" you ask.

"The year is 1744," William tells you with a very confused look on his face.

"That really is a big difference then. I live in the year 2004, and that's the 21st century," you say. You notice that Jack, Elizabeth, and Will are all looking at you again. You can tell by the looks in all three pairs of eyes that they don't think that you're entirely crazy, they looked more like they were trying to figure out what had happened to you. Maybe after more convincing they will believe me.

"Then how did you get here and why do you look so much like my aunt? It is true that I haven't seen Rhiana in about five years but you do look a lot like her mother did when she was younger," Elizabeth says.

"Well, I don't know about looking like her but I do know that I am not your cousin. I just figured that it would be a lot easier to go along with you guys. You already thought that I was Rhiana and when I woke up I had no idea where I was or who anybody else was. Plus, I had no idea what had happened or how I got here, of course I still don't know the answers," you told them.

There was a long uncomfortable silence which was finally broken by none other than Jack. "I believe ye, I knew there was something unusual about ye."

"I don't know about why but for some odd reason I believe you as well," Elizabeth said.

"Maybe we all believe her story because we've been in such unusual predicaments before. Traveling back in time is actually more believable than undead pirates with a monkey named after their former captain," William said.

"What?" you asked, temporarily confused about something other than your own difficulties.

"You really don't want to know," Elizabeth and William said together.

You decide not to ask about what they were talking about. After all you already had way to much on your mind. "What are we going to do about me?"

"Until we can figure it our I suggest that you continue staying with me and pretend to be my cousin," Elizabeth said.

"Okay," you agree graciously. That was taken better than I thought it would be.


	5. Back at the House and an Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my own character Rhiana.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. This is the last chapter of my story and I apologize for the abrupt ending, I have some serious writers block and I just want to get this thing finished.

Chapter Five

Back at the House and an Ending

It was late in the evening, already after dinner, and you were sitting in the Turner's parlor. Elizabeth and William were both sitting on a very plush, comfortable looking sofa. You and Jack were each sitting on deep green armchairs that matched all the rest of the furniture in the parlor. The armchairs faced on another and they were place at opposite ends of the sofa.

"I talked to my father earlier, he just came back from France. He told me that the real Rhiana disappeared about a month ago, they've searched everywhere for her but she can't be found," Elizabeth said. She had stopped to talk to her father after their picnic lunch but she hadn't wanted to discuss it earlier. One draw back of having maids and servants was the fact that you couldn't talk in private during dinner or tea time.

"That's horrible!" you exclaimed.

"I've gotten used to it by now, it's a regular occurrence in our family. A lot of my family members have disappeared, myself included. Fortunately, I was one of the few who actually returned," Elizabeth told you.

"There is one good thing about that. Now it'll be a lot easier to pass ye off as Elizabeth's cousin, ye won't have to worry about her coming and ruining your cover," Jack pointed out.

"It's still weird," you said.

"Maybe this was supposed to happen, maybe it was your destiny," Will said, and he and Elizabeth got up and walked away.

Jack turned to you. "I'm leaving on me ship, the Black Pearl tomorrow. I want ye to come with me, luv," he said before he to walked away.

You had spent all night tossing and turning because you didn't know what to do. Once you finally woke up you realized where you belonged. About an hour later you found yourself waving to Will and Elizabeth from the deck of the Black Pearl, Jack by your side. Maybe this is my destiny.


End file.
